


New Era

by KuroBakura



Series: Fight For Love Series [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Violence, Boys In Love, Canon Gay Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gay Male Character, Honeymoon, Inspired by K-Drama | Korean Drama, Kings & Queens, Korean Religion & Lore, M/M, Married Couple, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27033664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Bom has not only become Kyong’s wife but the Queen of the village. Just like the Emperor, the empress also had a lot of duties to do as well. But it is wonderful to know that you have someone by your side, no matter what comes their way. As things start to progress in the village, Kyong discovers that his past may be catching up to him when he finds out that there is more of his family in Korea than he thought existed.Will Kyong be able to accept his newly found family members?And will Bom be accepted as Queen or be tried to be overthrown?
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Fight For Love Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011426
Kudos: 1





	1. On Our Honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bom and Kyong arrive at their spot for their honeymoon. And in the hot springs, it turns from innocent to not so innocent in a matter of time.

It has been a full day since Bom and Kyong have officially become husband and wife. But Bom and Kyong did not arrive until late last night to a little inn in another village. Kyong and Bom were so exhausted from the wedding that when they arrived at their room, they did not even change out of their formal, wedding hanboks. They went straight to sleep and did not wake up until a little late in the morning.

Well, Kyong woke up as a ray of sunlight hit his face from the window. When the king opened up his eyes to see his bride, standing with her back turned, looking at the scenery going in outside the window. Kyong smiled. Even from the back, Bom was such a beauty to him. He also still could not get over that he was now married to this amazing woman and will be for the rest of his life. Kyong got out of bed and quietly went over to her then wrapped his arms around her waist as Kyong hugged her from behind. 

The king placed his head in one of her shoulders as he looked at her.

“Good morning, my queen.” Kyong said to her then gave her a kiss on the cheek. Bom let out a happy giggle as she blushed and smiled. She turned her head to look at Kyong as much as she could. Kyong was also smiling at her, too.

“Good morning, my King.” Bom said back to him. Bom moves her head closer towards Kyong’s and kisses him on the lips. No matter how many times Kyong has kissed her, each time felt so wonderful. When Bom pulled away after a several seconds of kissing the king’s lips, the two of them looked forward and out the window. There was a beautiful garden outside of their window. 

“Do you think it would be okay if we have a garden at the palace?” Bom asked him.

“You can have whatever your heart desires, darling. Plus, I think it would be wonderful to have one, actually. It would definitely brighten up the place. Just like whenever you walk into a room.” Kyong replied to her. Bom blushed even more.

“I think I ruin the mood of whatever is going on then brighten it up, to be perfectly honest.” Bom said to Kyong.

“Nonsense! You are such a beautiful woman with a personality to match! Anyone who thinks different is the one who ruins the mood, not you.” Kyong told her. Bom was still getting used to all of these compliments that Kyong tells her. As well as being now the Queen of the village. It was going to be a lot of responsibility trying to balance being a queen and a wife but there was nothing that Bom could not handle. As far as her food stand, it not only has become a building, Bom has passed down the business to her baby brother, Korain. As well as taught some chefs her recipes to them step by step.

She may no longer be exactly running the business but it doesn’t mean that she is going to stop cooking entirely. That was something Bom was not going to give up. And Kyong knew this. Because besides Kyong and Korain, cooking was something that Bom loves doing. Kyong suddenly got an idea.

“Would you like to check out one of the private hot springs later this evening? Just the two of us? I can arrange this as soon as I get dressed in more proper attire.” Kyong suggested to her. Besides not used to being a queen, there was something else that Bom was going to take time getting used to. And that was showing and being naked around Kyong. Besides showing the bruises that her Uncle did to her those couple of years ago, Bom has truly never been naked or shown her body fully to Kyong in that way. And that was only partially nude in the palace that day.

For Kyong, spending time in a hot spring is not about trying to see each other naked or anything like that. He thought maybe it could be a way for them to relax after the wedding yesterday. Though, he would not mind if both of them were naked in the hot spring either. Kyong didn’t marry Bom for sex or to see her naked. He married her because he loves her with all of his heart and soul. Bom married Kyong for the same reason. Both of them would like to have sex with each other but deep down, Bom did not feel ready for that right now.

  
  


But at the same time...spending some time in a hot spring with her husband did sound lovely to Bom. Whether they were naked or not.

“I would actually like that.” Bom responded to her husband’s suggestion. Kyong nodded. As Kyong tried to pull away, Bom held onto his arms and stopped him.

“...Is it okay if you stay here with me for a little bit longer? I should not be too much longer but still...I would like it if you stayed with me over here...if that is okay.” Bom asked him as she blushed. She felt a little bad that she just did that and Kyong could see that. Kyong stepped closer to her once again.

“I do not mind that at all, my love. Plus, it is such a wonderful outside.” Kyong said to her. Kyong truly did not mind that. Bom felt so happy once again. Kyong loves to see that she was feeling happy again. And so was the king. After about another 10 minutes of looking outside of the window together, the two left and Kyong got ready to let the owner of the inn that he wanted to use one of the private hot springs for later this evening with his wife. Also, Kyong just realized that neither of them have eaten since they left the village yesterday afternoon.

“By the way, when I get back, be ready and I will take you out for breakfast, my darling. Anything you want.” Kyong also told her. Bom looked at him with a smile on her face as she nodded.

“Okay! I love you, Kyong!” Bom said to him. Kyong smiled back at her.

“I love you, darling. I’ll be back in a little bit.” Kyong said back to her. A minute later, Kyong left the room to go speak with the person who runs the inn. Bom was still smiling. Having a husband like Kyong made her heart feel so happy. She didn’t care about his status or riches. Bom loves him as the person he is. As Bom got off the bed to change in more casual clothing, she took a look at herself in the mirror when she was fully naked.

Bom’s smile turned into a frown in a matter of seconds as she saw her naked body in the mirror.

“I still am worried that if Kyong sees my naked body, just even once, he will leave me. I know that I am not skinny and I wish I changed that before Kyong and I got married. Maybe...I should cut down on the amount of food that I eat but I always say that.” Bom said to herself. What bothered Bom the most about her body was her stomach. It didn’t stick out but she was quite thicker than most of the girls. Also, her hips. Bom _hated_ her hips. They were curvy but she felt like they stuck out too much. She let out a sigh after looking at her body once more. Overall, Bom just hated her body.

“I do not know why I torture myself like this nor what Kyong sees in me when it comes to beauty. I am not going to ask him, though. It is better if I didn’t ask or say anything about it. It could ruin the honeymoon and I do not want that to happen.” Bom spoke again to herself as she then started to get dressed. Bom was happy, though. She was just a little bit nervous and slightly shy. Bom continued to get dressed as Kyong was still downstairs.

  
  


Kyong was waiting for the owner of the inn to finish speaking with a customer. When they did, Kyong did not waste any time to ask for the request.

“Excuse me but I have a request that I need for for tonight.” Kyong said to them. The owner looked at the king.

“What can I help with for your request?” The owner asked him back.

“I would like to book one of the private hot springs rooms for tonight...if any are open.” Kyong replied to him. The owner nodded and went over to the desk and took out a book. The owner was able to fulfill Kyong’s request. Kyong also wanted flower petals as well a couple of things, which the owner was able to do everything that Kyong requested. Which wasn’t too much to do. Kyong thanked him before heading back to the room that he was staying in with his wife. When the king reached the door, he knocked on it before entering.

Kyong entered the room and saw his wife. Bom was brushing her long and luscious hair. The king just stood there, looking at his wife in awe as the door closed behind him. Even without makeup, Bom was so beautiful to the king. Bom looked up at him. Kyong was still keeping his focus on her.

“I am almost done, dear. Just need a couple of minutes to finish up then we will head out.” Bom said to him.

“T-take your time. I am in no rush.” Kyong told her as he sat in the bed next to her. As Bom brushed her hair, Kyong just kept gazing at her. 

“You are so cute.” Kyong suddenly spoke up. Bom blushed as she stopped brushing.

“You truly think that? About me?” Bom asked him. Kyong nodded.

“I do. Very much.” Kyong said back to her. That made Bom feel a little bit better about what happened while he was gone but still...there was some nervousness that wasn’t going away at the moment. But...at least she felt better. Bom nodded back as she smiled. Kyong quickly gave her a quick kiss on the lips before Bom finished up with her hair.

“How do I look?” Bom asked her as she stood in front of her husband.

“You look _wonderful_.” Kyong answered her. Bom’s heart began to beat in her chest as Kyong and stood in front of her.

“Sweetheart, there is nothing about you that is not beautiful because everything about you is perfect to me. Inside and out.” Kyong told her. Bom blushed even more.

“That...that makes me so happy to hear.” Bom told him.

“I am glad that you’re happy. Because you make me happy, too.” Kyong spoke back to her. A tear fell from one of Bom’s eyes. Kyong wiped the tear away and gave her a kiss on that cheek. The two of them left the room and headed out to go get something to eat. Kyong still was thinking about the hot spring. He could not wait to see Bom’s reaction for what he had planned for later this evening. For the rest of the time until then, Bom and Kyong just relaxed in their room together until they had to get ready to go to the hot springs later in the day.

  
  


**####**

The same evening, the king and queen made their way to the private hot spring that was assigned for them. Bom was feeling a bit off but happy. Kyong looked at her.

“Are you alright, Bom?” Kyong asked her. Bom looked back at him.

“I am fine.” Bom replied.

“I just wanted to make sure. I just want you to _enjoy_ yourself. This is our honeymoon. No need to feel stressed out about anything, dear.” Kyong told her. Bom agreed with him but still..she just felt a little off. Both of them stopped as they reached the door to the hot spring that they are assigned to.

“Close your eyes.” Kyong instructed her. Bom gulped before she closed her eyes like Kyong told her to do. Kyong looked at the door and opened it. He looked inside to make sure that everything he requested was there, which it was. Kyong then opened the door up more and guided his wife into the room before shutting the door behind them.

“Open your eyes, love.” Kyong then gave her a different instruction. Bom slowly opened her eyes. When they were fully opened, Bom stood there in awe. There were different types of flower petals all over the hot spring. And even some of the flowers in the water. The water also had a wonderful perfume smell to it, which was also a floral scent, too. It was so _magnificent_. She looked at Kyong, who was looking at her with a smile on his face. Bom was truly surprised.

“So...that’s why you took a little longer when you were going to speak to the owner.” Bom said to him.

“Yes! Do you like it?” Kyong asked her. Bom smiled as she calmed down.

“I _love_ it. It is so gorgeous.” Bom replied to him. Kyong thought differently about that.

“No, Bom. You’re the most gorgeous in this room.” Kyong thought to himself. Bom gave Kyong a quick kiss on the cheek. Kyong blushed this time as he heart felt like it skipped a couple of beats in his chest. Kyong looked at her.

“Shall we?” Kyong asked her, talking about getting into the hot spring. Bom gulped and nodded. Kyong nodded and then began to remove his clothes. Bom tried to look away to try to give Kyong some privacy but Kyong stopped her.

“You do not have to look away from me, darling. You’re my wife. You have my full permission to see my body in that manner.” Kyong said to her. Bom looked back at him and nodded back.

“Yes, sweetheart.” Bom said back to him. Kyong began to undress once again as Bom looked at him. His chest was musclar but too musclar. Kyong was a bit paler than others in their village but she did not mind that. As Kyong removes his pants and undergarments, Bom’s eyes widened in shock and she blushed again. Kyong’s cock was impressive. The tip of it hit right a little above his knee. Bom swallowed as she kept looking at her mostly now naked husband.

“Oh my!” Bom thought to herself as Kyong finished getting undressed. Kyong looked at her and smiled.

“Does my body please you?” Kyong asked her. Bom did not even hesitate to answer that question. Not even for a second.

“Ye-Yes, my dear.” Bom answered back with a shy and flustered tone in her voice. Kyong chuckled.

“I love her so much.” Kyong thought to himself then looked forward before getting to the water. Bom blushed even more when she saw the back of her husband as he went to go find a place to sit in the hot spring. Everything about him was perfect, too. From top to bottom. Kyong looked at his wife.

“Aren’t you going to undress?” Kyong suddenly asked, breaking her focus. Bom looked down.

“You won’t like my body. It is too big.” Bom replied to him.

“So? There is nothing wrong with that. I still would love to see your naked body in front of me.” Kyong told her. Bom looked back up at the king.

“Are you sure?” Bom asked him. Kyong nodded.

“Yes, my love. Do not be shy around or in front of me. It is only me. Unless...unless you are not ready for me to see it yet.” Kyong replied and said. Bom shook her head.

“No, it is fine! I...I also give you permission to see it, too!” Bom spoke. Even though he was feeling very calm, Kyong was also excited to see his wife’s body at the same time. This was something that the king has been waiting for quite some time. And now, he was going to see her body like this for the first time in his life. Bom took a deep breath before she slowly undressed in front of her husband. Kyong did not take his eyes off of her. Not even for a second.

When Bom slipped her robe off of her body, Kyong tried to keep his composure. Bom’s body was not only thick but her breasts were also larger, too. Her rosy nipples were slightly larger but that did not bother Kyong in the slightest. Her pussy has a bit of pubic hair but Kyong loves that. He also couldn’t get over her beautiful curves and lovely hips. Well, to the king, her hips were lovely. Bom was not only perfect with clothes in but to Kyong, she was also perfect with clothes off, too. Bom looked at Kyong as she was blushing heavily across her face. 

The king is finally able to see the love of his life naked. Right in front of him. Bom looked to the side as she stood there for Kyong to see her body in all of its glory.

“Gorgeous.” Kyong spoke up. Bom looked back at him, feeling surprised by his sudden statement.

“Pardon?” Bom asked him.

“You’re absolutely _gorgeous_ , Bom.” Kyong replied.

“I am? I think my body is terrible.” Bom said to him. Kyong disagrees.

“My love, your body is not terrible at all. In fact, you have the body of a _goddess_ .” Kyong answered. Kyong wanted to not only look at his wife like this but he wanted to _touch_ her, too. All over her body...with her permission, of course. Kyong does not want to ruin anything and make her nervous. The king wanted to take it slow, no matter how long it takes for Bom to feel ready to make love.

“A body of a goddess?” Bom asked. Kyong nodded.

“Yes. That is, to me, the body type you have. And honestly...I love your body, no matter what size your body is. I never want you to think that your body isn’t good enough because it is the best body in the world in my eyes. Even if you think that it is not perfect, I am going to embrace it, no matter what. Because not only I love you but because no one should ever feel ashamed about who they are.” Kyong replied and explained to her. And Kyong was going to do anything to show Bom that she is beautiful whenever she feels down about herself.

Because that is what a partner does for their lover. To make sure that they feel like they are on top of the world and not low about themselves. Bom did not think that she was like a goddess but it did make her feel so happy that Kyong thought of her in that way. Bom smiled at her husband. Bom walked closer to the hot spring and stepped carefully into it. Kyong adjusted himself in the water. His cock felt like it was twitching as he looked at his wife. Bom sat up against one of the other walls in the hot spring. 

Kyong wanted to be near her. Instead of asking Bom to move over and closer to him, Kyong was the one who moved closer to his wife. Bom blushed as she felt Kyong sit next to her. Kyong looked at his wife with a smile on his face.

“How does the water feel, dear?” Kyong asked her. Bom smiled back.

“It feels quite lovely. Not too hot, not too cold. Just perfect.” Bom replied to him.

“Perfect like you.” Kyong told her. 

“Kyong..” Bom was cut off by Kyong suddenly caressing one of the cheeks on her face. Kyong could look at his wife all day and never get tired of doing so. And this is how he is going to be for the rest of his life with Bom.

“Kyong?” Bom suddenly asked him.

“I can not get enough of you. I just can’t. You..you are just so wonderful. How did I ever deserve such an amazing woman like you?” Kyong spoke and asked a question.

“By being yourself, Kyong. I feel so lucky to have you in my life.” Bom replied to him.

“No. _I_ feel like the lucky one, my darling. So, so lucky.” Kyong said back to her. Bom’s body started to feel warm but it was not because of the hot spring. It was more than that. Both of them could not hold back anymore and kissed again in the lips but this time...it was a bit rougher, heavier... _passionate_. Kyong felt like he was in heaven. So did Bom. But when Kyong tried to slip his tongue into her mouth, Bom pulled away and looked to the side of her. Kyong bent his head to look at his wife’s face.

“I didn't mean to make you feel nervous just now. I apologize.” Kyong told her. Bom looked at him and she looked forward again. Kyong did the same.

“I..I am not nervous. I just was surprised and I did not expect to react that way. ...Can we try that again?” Bom said back and asked him. Kyong smiled.

“Of course we can try again, dear. We can try it again as many times as you like.” Kyong answered her. Bom smiled back and nodded. Bom, this time, was the one who started the kiss. She let Kyong’s tongue enter her mouth. Both of their tongues clashed together. The kiss made the air around them feel even hotter than it already was. Neither of them were paying attention as Bom suddenly climbed onto the king’s lap. Kyong placed both of his hands onto his wife’s ass.

Their crotches started to grind against one another as the kiss deepened. Kyong’s cock was hard as a rock and Kyong was trying to fight himself from letting moans escape his mouth as he kissed his wife. Bom pulled away as she suddenly started to feel a little too excited than she wanted to be right now and pulled away from Kyong once again. Her body felt so hot right now as her body was shivering. 

“Bom?” Kyong asked her, to make sure that she was okay. Bom could not get word out of her mouth at the moment. Kyong got an idea as he caught a glimpse of one of her rosy pink and now erect nipples. Kyong moved his body down towards one of Bom’s nipples and gave it a slight lick. Bom let out a moan as she felt Kyong gently flick her nipple,with his tongue. Kyong looked up at his wife, who was looking at him while she was blushing. Kyong smirked as he suddenly stopped playing with her nipple.

“You’re quite sensitive, my love.” Kyong spoke. Bom nodded, feeling a little bit embarrassed about it. Kyong smirked.

“No need to feel embarrassed or ashamed, Bom. I want to make you feel pleasured, not either of those. I mean...if you sent me to keep going. I will go at your pace.” Kyong told her and asked for permission to keep pleasing and playing with her body. Bom hesitated for a couple of seconds before he answered her husband.

“Don’t stop. Please. Keep going.” Bom replied to him. Kyong nodded. Kyong looked back down at his wife’s breasts. He began to lick her nipple once again. Bom tried to muffle her moans this time but it was not easy and she ended up just letting them out. Kyong gave Bom’s nipple a few more licks before placing his mouth over it and sucking on it gently.

  
  


“Mmm!” Bom moaned. Kyong did not care if Bom touched him or not, he just wanted please her right now. And only her. Bom’s moans were like a beautiful melody to the king’s ears. He was loving hearing them. Bom let out a small yelp when Kyong suddenly lightly bit down on her nipple. Bom shivered a little more but it felt really nice to her. It was a feeling that she never felt before. As much as Kyong wanted to keep sucking and playing with his wife’s breasts, he wanted to try something else to please Bom now. 

Kyong stopped and removed his mouth from Bom’s breast before looking at her. Bom was blushing heavily across her face as they looked for each other. Kyong gulped before he spoke.

“Bom..may I pleasure you with my fingers?” Kyong asked her. Bom knew what he was speaking about. Bom swallowed before she spoke to him about it.

“Yes.” Bom replied to his request. Kyong’s eyes widened. He was not expecting that answer.

“Are you sure?” Kyong asked her, just making sure that she was okay with this. Bom smiled and nodded.

“I am very sure, Kyong. I _want_ you to touch me there.” Bom answered. Kyong felt so happy. In a way, this was Bom trying to open up more with her husband when it comes to sex. A little bit at a time. Kyong did not waste any time.

“Sit back up against the wall and face me.” Kyong instructed her. Bom did as Kyong asked her to do. Kyong sat next to her in the hot spring. The king gave her another kiss once again as he placed one of his hands onto her chest and slowly moved it down towards the lower area of her body. Bom’s panting became heavier by the second as Kyong was getting closer to her pussy. Kyong kept his eyes on Bom’s face.

“I love her so much.” Kyong thought to himself. Bom suddenly let out a small “ah” as Kyong finally reached her pussy. She began to blush harder on her cheeks.

“Do you want me to stop?” Kyong asked her. Bom shook her head a couple of times.

“No...please keep going.” Bom replied to him. Kyong nodded. Kyong ran one of his fingers gently along the length of her pussy. Bom could not look directly at her husband. Kyong did not mind if she didn’t. He understood that for Bom, it is not easy to keep eye contact. But the king was going to focus on his queen with his eyes, no matter what. Kyong wanted the pleasure to overtake her. He placed his middle and index finger on Bom’s clit then began to rub it in a circular motion.

“Ah!” Bom moaned. Kyong smirked.

“It seems that her nipples aren’t the only part of her body that is excited by my touch.” Kyong thought to himself as he continued to please his wife. Even under the water of the hot spring, Bom’s legs felt weak. Kyong suddenly began to attack her neck with kisses, still with his fingers playing around with her clit.

“Fuck! He’s so good!” Bom thought to herself as moans escaped from her mouth. She never thought that she would be doing things like this with her crush, now husband. Let alone, be married to Kyong as well. Kyong thought the same when it came to Bom. He was also not slowing down on the pleasure either. Kyong wanted to bring her to orgasm. Which, Bom was not far from now. Bom’s moans and panting were quickening now. Her husband’s fingers on her clit while him kissing her on the neck was making it impossible to slow herself down. She also felt a knot in her stomach, too.

Kyong, I...I can not hold for much longer.” Bom said to him as he then let out an ‘ah” as he was sucking in a sweet spot in the side of her neck. Kyong looked up at her as he kept playing with her pussy.

“Come for me, darling. Do not hold back on me.” Kyong said back to him. Bom nodded and took a deep breath. Kyong was now going even faster on her clit than just a few seconds ago. Bom’s moans became louder and louder as she felt herself reaching orgasm more and more with each passing second. Kyong kept his eyes on her as she did this. 

“That’s right, Bom. Let the pleasure take over you. Come for me, dear.” Kyong thought to himself. All of a sudden, Bom just could not do it anymore and her body tightened.

“Ah fuck!” Bom moaned as she suddenly let out her orgasm underneath the water while Kyong still had his finger playing with her clit. When she finally finished her orgasm, Bom’s body relaxed in the hot spring. Kyong stopped and removed his hand from underneath the water as Bom was trying to catch her breath. The king sat back up against the wall of the hot spring with a smile on his face.

“How did that feel, my sweet?” Kyong asked her. Bom looked at him.

“That was truly _incredible_.” Bom replied back to him. Kyong felt so happy.

“I am glad that you enjoyed that as much as I enjoyed doing it to you.” Kyong told her.

“I apologize that I wasn’t able to do the same for you, Kyong. I can if you want me to.” Bom spoke back. Kyong looked at her.

“You do not have to. Honestly, I just wanted to please you. You do not have to worry about doing the same to me right now. Just seeing you in pleasure gave me pleasure, too.” Kyong spoke back to her. Bom blushed and smiled back at him.

“I love you so much.” Bom said. Kyong moved over close to her.

“I love you so much, too.” Kyong said back to her. Bom moved her head closer towards Kyong’s and gave him a kiss on the lips for a few seconds before pulling back and relaxing in the hot spring with her husband. An hour more passed before they finally decided that they had enough of the hot springs and decided to get out of it. As they dried off and put their clothes back on, Kyong and Bom kept taking glances at each other when the other person was not looking. When they finished getting dressed, Kyong and Bom headed out of the hot spring together and back to their room for the rest of the night.

The first day of their honeymoon went very well but as far as the rest of the days, Kyong and Bom were going to have to see how it goes, one day at a time.


	2. Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyong buys a surprise gift for his wife during a walk in the village that they are staying for their honeymoon.

Kyong and Bom were spending their second day of their honeymoon in the village that they were staying at. It was quite far from the one that they live in. And quite different, too. Kyong wanted to take Bom to a place where she not only has never been to but a place where it could be fun, too. Boom looked around at the scenery of the village as they walked around. She was in awe. But the king was more in awe of his wife than anything else.

Bom suddenly stopped. Kyong stopped a couple of steps after her.

“You alright, dear?” Kyong asked her. Bom looked at her husband and nodded.

“It is okay that I go look at something that I saw at one of the stands over there?” Bom asked when she pointed to the side of her for a few seconds then put her hand down. Kyong smiled and nodded back.

“Of course. Go ahead.” Kyong replied back to her. Bom and Kyong walked together over the stand that Bom was interested in. It had a lot of things. Jewelry and robes mostly. With some odds and ends and knick knacks, too. They all looked so nice, too. The thing that caught Bom’s eyes was a robe. It was made of pure silk. It was purple with gold embroidery on all the shoulders, back and sides of it. It was absolutely stunning. Bom seemed to be really into the robe. Kyong looked at her while she gazed at the robe.

Kyong got an idea. He looked at the person who was running the stand.

“Excuse me but how much for one of the robes?” Kyong asked them. When the person told them the person, Bom let go of it. 

“Oh. I didn’t realize it was that much. My apologies.” Bom spoke. Kyong did not want Bom to feel bad. Though...he wanted to get Bom a present while they were on their honeymoon. Bom wasn’t the type of person that doesn’t like to be spoiled but Kyong was definitely going to do so from time to time. Because he loves her so much.

“Bom...are you truly interested in the robe?” Kyong asked her. Bom looked at Kyong.

“Well, I really think it is beautiful and it is my favorite color. But...I am not sure if it will go on me anyway.” Bom answered him. Kyong looked at the person who ran the stand and took out his money pouch. Bom’s eyes widened.

“I would like to buy that silk robe and another one in black with gold for me, please.” Kyong instructed the person. Bom was shocked.

“Are you sure, Kyong?” Bom asked. Kyong looked at her with a smile on his face.

“Yes, my love. If you want that robe then you shall have it.” Kyong answered her. Bom wasn’t sure what to say but she was shocked and surprised.

“Th-Thank you.” Bom told him. 

“You’re welcome, darling.” Kyong said back to her. The person gently grabbed the two of the robes in the colors that Kyong asked for and folded them neatly for them. Kyong gave them the money before getting the robes. Kyong looked at Bom after he placed the robes on his arms.

“Well, my dear, you lead the way.” Kyong said to Bom. Bom was still in shock but a bit more calmer now. The two of them left the stand and headed on their way. Bom still felt a little uneasy about Kyong buying the robe for her. Even if he did buy one for himself, too.

“Kyong, as much as I truly love the gift...did you buy the robe for me because I was shocked about the price or that I mentioned that I do not think that I wouldn’t look good in it?” Bom asked him. Kyong did not want to tell her exactly why he did it. Though, that is not exactly why he bought it for her.

“Well, I saw how much you loved it so that is why I bought not only you one but myself one as well. I was planning on getting you a gift while we were here anyway, though...I doubt this will be the only gift that I will get you, love.” Kyong replied and explained to her. Bom felt a little better about the reason that Kyong bought it for her. Kyong leaned towards one of Bom’s ears.

“ _And I can’t wait to see your beautiful body in it_.” Kyong whispered into her ear. Bom blushed as Kyong pulled away and stood straight up again. Bom’s heart races as her mind starts to wonder. The thoughts about what happened in the hot springs last night made her blush even more across her cheeks. Her body also started to feel warm and it was not because of the weather. Kyong had a smirk on his face.

“I do not doubt that Bom will look incredibly sexy in that robe. I love her so much.” Kyong thought to himself as they continued to look at the sights of the village. The two got back to their room at the inn before sundown. Bom and Kyong did not want to do all of the sightseeing in one day since they were going to be away for a week or two. Hopefully, two.

  
  


**######**

And later in the evening, Kyong and Bom were in their room. Kyong was on the bed. Bom was in another part of the room, changing her clothes. She told Kyong to have his eyes closed as she got ready. Kyong was curious what she was changing into. When Bom was done, she took a quiet, deep breath and turned around in front of her husband.

“Okay, Kyong. You can open your eyes!” Bom told him, happily. Kyong slowly opened his eyes but when they were completely open, he was in complete surprise. Bom was wearing the robe that Kyong bought her earlier...but nothing else underneath. In fact, she only had her cleavage showing when it came to showing skin but he could tell that Bom was not wearing any undergarments underneath the robe. Kyong smirked.

“I was right. She _does_ look incredibly sexy.” The king thought to himself. Bom was also blushing.

“H-how do I look in this robe?” Bom asked him, feeling a little nervous and happy at the same time. Kyong got up and walked over to her.

“Absolutely sexy, my love. That robe really does fit you well. I love it. Curves and all.” Kyong spoke then gave her a kiss on the forehead and stood back up to look at her once again. Though, Kyong felt like something was missing. He suddenly placed his hands on the silk tie of the robe. With one quick moment, Kyong undid the silk robe, causing the robe to open up and expose Bom’s body from underneath it. Now, Kyong could see _everything._ This only made Bom blush even more.

“But seeing your body like _this_ is the most beautiful sight in the world.” Kyong suddenly spoke. 

“I am surprised that you still want to see me naked after last night.” Bom said.

“Not just last night or tonight but for the rest of my nights, I want to see this body. And I want to caress, touch, kiss and look at it forever. I will _never_ get tired of your body, Bom.” Kyong told her. Bom smiled then suddenly kissed Kyong’s lips with hers. Kyong accepted the kiss and held her close to his body as much as he could. When Bom pulled away from her husband, she looked at him again with Kyong still having arms wrapped around her body.

“And my body is yours and will only be yours for as long as you have and want me. I do not want anyone else but you, Kyong. I love you.” Bom spoke.

“I love you, too, Bom. And I am yours as well.” Kyong spoke back to her. Bom got an idea. She looked down at Kyong’s chest as she placed her hands on his clothes. She began to unbutton his shirt from top to bottom. Kyong did not even stop her. Before Bom could completely remove his shirt, she looked up at her husband.

“May I?” Bom asked. Kyong nodded.

“Yes.” Kyong answered back. Bom nodded back as well and then removed the shirt from his body and tossed it onto the ground below them. Both of them now had skin exposed to one another. Bom could not stop looking at Kyong’s chest.

“Is something wrong?” Kyong asked her. Bom looked up at him and shook his head.

“Not at all! It is just...you have such a lovely chest.” Bom replied to him. Just like Bom, Kyong wasn’t fond of his body either. He just didn’t say anything or talk about it much like Bom does. Nothing wrong with that, though. He just is not exactly a very open person about certain things. Especially when it comes to himself. But with Bom, he wanted to be more open and honest with her. 

“I am just sorry that I am not exactly very muscular like other men in the village.” Kyong said to her. Bom was surprised to hear Kyong say something like that about himself.

“You're so handsome, Kyong! Muscles aren’t everything! Your chest is perfect the way it is. Just like the rest of you! I never ask for muscles because...all I just wanted was your heart. And having your heart, I do not need anything else! I just want you the way you are.” Bom told him. The king smiled at his queen.

“And that is how I want you, too, sweetheart. All I wanted is your heart as well. But, you do have such a gorgeous body with a personality to match it.” Kyong spoke back. Bom smiled back at him.

“You also have a beautiful body and soul, too.” Bom said back. Kyong loves Bom so much. And it shows. Bom laid her head up against Kyong’s chest.

“I can hear your heart beating.” Bom said.

“It beats for you. It always does. You are the reason that I keep living.” Kyong said back. Bom nuzzled her head against his chest, too.

“And mine beats because of you, too.” Bom told him. Kyong kissed the top of her head as she still was holding her close to his body. As much as Kyong wanted to make love to Bom right at this moment, it was also moments like this that made him feel excited and full of joy. Yes, he wants to make love to her but at the same time, he was enjoying this with her, too. Bom was enjoying this, too. She was still nervous about sex but...she was feeling ready.

It was just that she wanted to wait a little longer. Not too much longer, though. They stood there for a few more minutes before Kyong and Bom let go and moved away from each other. Kyong took one of her hands and led her over to the cot and they laid down on it. Kyong laid back on the cot while Bom was snuggled up against him with her head on his chest again. Kyong kept looking at her with a smile on his face.

“Do you think that one day, the people in the village will understand us?” Bom asked all of a sudden. 

“What do you mean?” Kyong asked back, wanting Bom to elaborate on what she was asking him.

“I just..I just do not want people to think that you or I are against them. We just want a better place for not just everyone but for the future generations, too. ...I know that we shouldn’t be talking about this on our honeymoon but I just suddenly felt a bit uneasy when it popped up in my mind.” Bom replied and explained to him.

“It is okay to talk to me about it if it makes you feel like that. Regardless of where we are. And that is right. I just want to make sure that not only our village can thrive but survive for other generations as well. There will be people against it nor will agree with us but that’s just life. But do not worry about that. I will take care of all of this. But..I am not against you giving me opinions or ideas either. Or others giving me the same as well. I do not want to be a ruler where they think only of themselves but I will fight for the ones that can’t have a voice or they think that things can’t change when they know it can. Not all rulers are heartless. And I am going to prove it to everyone in Korea.” Kyong told her. Bom understood. 

Still...she just didn’t want anyone to _hurt_ him for trying to make a better world for their village. Bom looked up at the king.

“That is what I want, too. But I am just afraid of someone hurting you for having these views. They aren’t even dangerous. Just like you think, I also think that traditions can be fixed or changed. Doesn’t mean that we are truly giving up on it entirely. It will just be a bit different. Though, I mean..some of those traditions can die.” Bom said. Kyong agreed.

“It will just take time for people to adjust and for the ones that can’t adjust to it, that is their problem, no ours.” Kyong said back to her. Bom smiled. The only thing that still was bothering her is what happens if a war breaks out. She doesn’t know if it will or not but still, when it does...Bom just hopes that they are prepared. For not only their sakes but for the entire village, too

“I am just hoping that one way we all can be united.” Bom spoke. Kyong held her a bit tighter up against his body as they cuddled on the bed.

“Same here, my love. Same here.” Kyong said to her. Bom gave her husband a quick kiss on the lips and snuggled up against him once again. After a while, Bom fell sound asleep in Kyong’s arms. That was a sign for him to go to sleep, too. Kyong put out the candles next to them and got comfortable as well as trying to not wake his wife up while doing so, too. When the king was finally comfortable, he looked at his wife once more with a smile on his face.

“Sweet dreams, my love.” Kyong spoke then gave her a gentle kiss on the top of the head once again before drifting off to sleep himself for the rest of the night in the room of the inn.


	3. My Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come for Bom to lose her virginity to the King. She soon realizes that she might have more ready for this than she originally thought.

Four days have passed since the King arrived with his queen to their honeymoon spot. So far, it has been magical for the two of them. It has been nice to get away from the village and spend time with his wife. Though, the two of them haven’t had sex officially yet. Bom wanted to but at the same time, she was so nervous about it. It was not the fact that she has a thick body (though, a small part of her nervousness is because of that). It was because she is a _virgin._ And so is Kyong.

Neither of them are experienced in that way when it comes to have sex with another person. Even with what happened in the hot spring, Bom was still not sure about herself. She also was not sure if she could pleasure Kyong. Kyong, on the other hand, wanted to make Bom _scream_ his name but he did not want to overdo it for the first time.

But on this night, Kyong was sitting on the side of the bed while Bom was on his lap. Both of them were making out with each other. Bom was wearing the silk robe that Kyong got her while having her arms wrapped around her husband’s shoulders. Kyong was holding Bom by her hips as she sat on his lap, to keep her from falling off. Kyong could feel Bom grinding herself up against his hard cock. Moans were escaping from their mouths as they kissed. All of a sudden, Bom pulled away from him and looked at his face as she was trying to catch her breath and blushing at the same time.

“Bom?” Kyong asked her. Bom leaned closer to one of the king’s ears and placed her mouth near it. 

“ _I want you._ ” Bom whispered into Kyong’s ear then pulled away to look at him once again. Kyong looked at her for a couple of seconds before he spoke.

“Are you sure that you’re feeling ready to do this?” Kyong asked her another question, just to make sure that Bom was truly wanting to have sex with him. Kyong didn’t marry her for sex. He married her because he loves her. Though, Kyong does want to make love to her sooner or later. But right now, it may be definitely way sooner than later. Bom nodded. Even feeling a bit nervous, the moment felt right to her. Without a warning, Bom pushed Kyong down back onto the bed and then leaned forward towards Kyong’s face as she was still on his lap.

“Yes. I am ready to make love to you, my king. I _want_ to make love to you. Give all of myself to you and only you for the rest of my life. I am not going to hold back on you and I do not want you to hold back on me either.” Bom replied to the King. Kyong smirked.

“Yes, my queen. I will give my everything.” Kyong said back to her. Bom smirked back. Bom leaned forward even more towards Kyong until their lips touched once again. The king placed his hands on Bom’s ass. Kyong’s touch was driving her crazy. When they stopped kissing again, Bom sat up on Kyong’s lap while Kyong was laying down on the bed, with his face looking at her. Bom let the rob slip off of her body, exposing her breasts and everything above her hips to him.

Kyong bit his bottom lip as he looked at her up and down, slowly. Wanting to take in every detail of his wife’s gorgeous body. Kyong sat up on the bed while Bom still was on his lap. He did not even hesitate to touch her breasts. Bom blushed and looked to the side. Kyong gave her a kiss on her neck.

“Just let the pleasure take over you, darling. If you are not comfortable with something I do, please do not worry about telling me to stop.” Kyong told her. Bom nodded after looking back at him. Kyong continued to play and caress her breasts gently. Just like in the hot spring, his touch was _incredible_. Bom let out a moan as he suddenly flicked one of her dark rosy nipples with one of his thumbs. He looked at his wife.

“May I?” Kyong asked her. Bom nodded. Kyong smiled at her before looking down at her breasts. Kyong suddenly flicked and laved his tongue on one of Bom’s nipples as he played with the other one. Bom was trying to keep her moans down. But for the king, he did not want that. He stopped.

“Please..please do not hold back your moans, my love. I want to hear you.” Kyong spoke. 

“What if other people can hear us?” Bom asked him.

“Then let them. I do not care about them. All I care about is loving and pleasing _you_. They can complain all they want but I am not going to stop. If you don’t want to moan, that is fine but if you want to, please do not hold back. Do you understand that?” Kyong replied and asked her. Bom gulped then nodded.

“Yes, Kyong.” Bom answered to him.

“ _Good_.” Kyong spoke. He went back to playing with Bom’s breasts. He took up playing with her nipples again. The king gently massaged the tight bud of a nipple on her left breast while his mouth returned its ministrations on the left. He sucked and licked, swirling his tongue as this nipple budded in his mouth. The soft moans and whimpers escaping from Bom's mouth encouraged him. Gently, without pausing as he'd done before, Kyong clamped his teeth on the nipple in his mouth, his fingers ran soothing circles on her other nipple in contrast. He looked up at her, nipple still in his mouth to gauge her reaction.

“Ky-Kyong!” Bom moaned as her body shivered slightly This pleased the king. With a last gentle suck, he let nipple slide from his mouth before his fingers took over, his saliva acting to aid his fingers in bringing Bom pleasure. He continued to play with her, tease her, each touch, each nip drove her a little higher. She couldn't quite describe the feeling, she only knew she wanted it to continue. Disappointment briefly washed over her as he pulled back, releasing her nipples from his mouth and fingers. She wanted him to come back to her, to discover what else his mouth could do, could make her feel. But at the same time... she wanted to play with Kyong, give him the same feelings of pleasure and fly him to the same height.

All of a sudden, Bom cupped her hand on Kyong’s very hard cock. She felt his cock twitch slightly in her hand, too. Kyong was the one blushing this time. Bom looked at her husband’s face.

“I..I want to please you now, my king.” Bom told him. Kyong was not going to say not to her or deny her to do what she wanted to do to him. This was something she was looking forward to when it comes to having sex with Kyong.

“Do whatever you want to me and however you want to me. I do not want you to hold back either.” Kyong told her. Bom smirked at him.

“Yes, sir.” Bom said back to him.Bom shifted to wrap her fingers around his length. She stroked her hand up and down, timidly at first. A deep guttural moan escaped from Kyong, the sound of pleasure gave Bom confidence in what she was doing and she increased her pace. She chuckled to herself when she saw Kyong enjoyed hearing his own sounds of pleasure. He leaned back further on the bed as she continued stroking him. Every few strokes, Bom ran her thumb over the tip of him to draw down the drops of precum. 

The clear liquid added lubrication to her efforts. She tightened her grip briefly as she found a rhythm that drew the most succulent sound from her husband, the king. King of the land. King of her body. King of her heart. She smiled when a few minutes later, a frustrated noise came from Kyong as she released him.

Bom silently chuckled to herself.

“He’s so cute. I love this man so much.” Bom thought to herself. She looked up at Kyong.

“Remove your clothes for me. And I mean, _every_ , single piece of clothing for me.” Bom instructed him. Kyong nodded. Bom got off of Kyong’s lap and sat in the bed as Kyong got up from the bed and began stripping for her. Bom watched him as he removed his clothing until he was completely naked in front of her. When Kyong tossed his last piece of clothing to the floor below him, he looked up at Bom in all of his naked glory.

Bom looked at her husband from top to bottom. Kyong is very well hung. Bom wasn't too familiar with what a man’s cock looked like but for her, he was perfect. Bom was worried that it wouldn't fit inside of her. Though...it was not going to stop her from trying to serif it will or not.

“Does this please you, my queen?” Kyong asked her. Bom nodded with a smile on her face.

“Oh, yes, it does please me very much, your majesty.” Bom replied back. Just like Kyong, Bom was never going to get tired of looking at her husband naked for the rest of her life. Kyong walked closer to his wife. She placed a hand on his body and trailed her hand down from his chest and all the way to his happy trail that leads to his hard cock. His skin was pale a bit. Like porcelain. Which is very rare in the village for a man to have skin like this. Bom looked back up at her husband, smiling at him.

“Very gorgeous.” Bom spoke to him. Kyong blushed more. Bom giggled.

“Do not be so shy, Kyong. Like you tell me.” Bom said to him. Kyong nodded. Bom moved her hand off of Kyong’s body then stood up.

“Sit on the side of the bed for me, dear.” Bom instructed her husband. Kyong did as Bom instructed him to. He sat back on the side of the bed. Bom got onto her knees on the floor below him. Right in front of his legs. Kyong looked down at her. Bom looked back up at him. Kyong knew what was going to happen next. He spread his legs without her telling him to. His cock was so hard that it was sticking straight up towards the ceiling of the inn room. 

His cock twitched as Bom’s gaze drifted down to it. She kept her eyes there for a moment before she wrapped her fingers on his shaft once again. Kyong looked down at his queen as she licked her lips. His face felt hot as the blush deepened, spreading further across his cheeks. Kyong tried to control the volume of his moans as she began stroking him once again. He knew now what Bom struggled with when it was him doling out pleasure to her body. He wanted to keep quiet, wanted his moans to only be for Bom. It felt too good. When her thumb scraped across the tip, he lost the shred of control he had on himself. The pleasured groans were surely heard by Bom as she moved her thumb over him once again. He moistened his lips, he wanted to say something to her. The sharp loss of heat as she removed her hand from him...again... got his attention.

His eyes nearly rolled to the back of his head as she began to lick along his shaft. Bottom to top. Bottom to top. Slowly. Torturously. The way Bom used her tongue sent shivers of ecstasy all the way up his spine. She did this a few more times before he felt her stop again. He was about to protest, unsure of what she was about to do next but knew he didn't want her to stop. He felt her take a deep breath, the cool air tickled his sensitive erection. His breath came in pants as Bom surprised him by placing his mouth over Kyong’s cock. Soon she was moving back and forth along his length.

This was one of the things that Bom was looking forward to when it came to sex with Kyong. Not just the stroking and teasing of his cock, but sucking him off too. Tasting him, feeling the physical reaction of his pleasure. Kyong could not contain himself. Bom’s thick and beautiful lips felt so amazing to the king. She worked slow magic with her tongue.

"Mmm." A deep, growling moan rose from Kyong’s chest. His cock slid from her mouth as she pulled back to look up at the king.

“Does it feel good, my love?” Bom asked him. Kyong could not get a word out of his mouth at that moment. He swallowed a few times as he tried to get his throat to work. He nodded as he worked up the sense to physically respond to his wife.

“Yes, dear.” Kyong replied.

“Do you want me to keep going?” Bom asked him another question.

"Fuck yes." Kyong answered. She smirked and gave him a nod before sliding her mouth back 

onto his cock. She worked him slowly for a minute. She ran her tongue along the underside of his cock as she withdrew before covering him with her mouth again. She took a little more of him with each bob. When Bom got a feel for what she was doing, she increased her pace, going a little faster, sucking a little harder on the King’s cock. The man could no longer contain himself or control the volume of his moans. He leaned back on the bed with a groan as Bom continued to worship his cock.

“AH!” Kyong moaned loudly. But she didn't stop there. No. Bom began to play with his balls as she licked the shaft once again. But this time...she looked up at Kyong as she did so. Kyong blushed heavily again on his cheeks. 

“I can not..I can not look away from her.” Kyong thought to himself. It was like he was hypnotized suddenly. Neither of them could look away from each other. Precum continued leaking from the tip of Kyong’s cock at the same time as he looked at his wife working over his cock with her mouth. It was more than just the oral sex that Bom was giving that he was feeling all of this pleasure from. It was the way that Bom looked as she was doing this, too.

Kyong felt a knot forming in his stomach. As much as he did not want her to stop..the king was not ready to finish yet. He did not want to cum in her mouth, not this time. Kyong needed to get her to stop before he lost the thin thread of control he had of himself. Bom tested that control when she shoved his cock back into her mouth, sliding back and forth in a fast paced manner. He was stuck. The knot of anticipation built, he throbbed quicker with each passing second.

“Enough.” Kyong spoke roughly. Bom stopped abruptly at Kyong's word. She allowed his cock to fall from her mouth as she looked up at her husband. His breath came in pants, his face red, sweat beading at this hairline.

“Did I do something wrong, my love?” Bom asked him. Kyong smiled at her as he was still trying to catch his breath.

“Not at all, dear. It felt _wonderful_. I...I am just not ready to have an orgasm yet. Besides, I want to please you again, pleasure you" Kyong replied. Bom rose to stand before him with a smile on her face. He met her gaze. A smile stretched his own lips as he slid two fingers between her legs without preamble and felt her wetness.

“Kyong!” Bom exclaimed. Kyong rubbed his fingers against her pussy. Kyong smirked.

“You are quite wet, my dear. Does giving oral sex turn you on?” Kyong spoke and then asked her. Bom nodded.

“Be...because it is you, Kyong. Doing things to and everything about you turns me on.” Bom answered him. Kyong stopped and pulled his hand and fingers from between her legs. He looked at his queen. Bom was blushing again.

“I feel the same way about you, too, darling.” Kyong said back to her. Bom gulped. Kyong gave Bom a quick kiss on the lips. The look in Kyong’s eyes as they kissed was suddenly like he was suddenly animalistic. He was a beast and she was the prey. And she was all for this side of Kyong. When Kyong pulled away, he looked at her face once again.

“Lay back on the bed for me.” Kyong instructed her. Bom indeed and did just that. She got onto the bed and laid on her back. Kyong also got gently onto the bed as soon as she was on it. He crawled over to the front of Bom and her legs. Bom blushed again. Bom looked to the side. She started to feel a bit nervous all of a sudden but she was not sure exactly why this was happening now. Kyong moved his body and moved forward towards her.

“No need to be shy, my love. I want to see and touch _every_ part of you.” Kyong told her.

“I know but...I am just not sure if I can physically make myself look. It is not you...it is me.” Bom told him. Kyong understood her.

“Do you want us to stop?” Kyong asked. Bom shook her head.

“No! Not at all! I want you to keep going! ...I do not mean to be this way and I am so sorry.” Bom replied to him. Kyong gave Bom a kiss on the cheek.

“You do not have to look but...I am not going to stop looking at you. But, do not feel hesitant to look whenever you want to. I love you.” Kyong told her. Bom felt a little more comfortable now.

“I love you, too.” Bom said back to him. Kyong began to kiss her neck and moved himself back down as made his way back down as he made a trail of kisses along the way. Bom spread his legs for him as he got closer and closer to her pussy. When he finally where he was before, he stopped. Kyong looked between her legs. He licked his lips. Still, Bom could not look at her husband right now. As much she wanted to look at him, she just could not do so.

Kyong moved further down, closer to Bom’s pussy. Kyong gave a kiss on one of Bom’s thick thighs before he began to play with pussy with his tongue. Bom’s eyes widened as he felt Kyong’s tongue touch her pussy. Kyong went slowly. Nor did he give her a warning. Bom let out a moan. Kyong stopped suddenly.

“Kyong?” Bom suddenly asked him. Kyong did not say a word back to her. All of a sudden, Kyong went for it. He began to eat her pussy. Bom’s body now felt like it was the one that was on fire. Kyong’s tongue lapped over her clit again and again. Bom could help but squirm because of the pleasure that Kyong was giving her.

“MMM! Kyong! Ah yes! Right there!” Bom moaned and instructed him. Kyong looked at his wife as he was eating her out.

“Her pussy tastes so sweet. I can not get enough of her.” Kyong thought to himself as kept eating her out. Kyon suddenly went _deeper_. Bom gripped the sheets on the bed. She suddenly glanced at Kyong. Now, she couldn't look away anymore. Nor...she wants to.

“Oh fuck! He is so good!” Bom thought. She could not even control his moans. If people heard them. Oh well. Neither of them cared. They were both in ecstasy right now. The world did not matter to Kyong right now either. Only Bom matters. And will always be number one to him. Kyong held her legs as he went faster. THis time, Bom was the one that felt the knot in her stomach. She didn't want to orgasm either.

“Kyong! Stop! I can't take it anymore!” Bom exclaimed. Kyong did as she asked. He saw that Bom was trying to catch her breath. She wanted him and wanted him now.

“Is everything alright? Did I go too far?” Kyong asked her. Bom shook her head.

“Everything is fine. It is just...I can not take it anymore. I want you to fuck me.” Bom answered and explained to him. Kyong smirked.

“How badly do you want to be fucked, my darling?” Kyong asked her, teasing her slightly.

“ _Badly_.” Bom replied back. Kyong sat up.

“Your wish is my command but I need to prepare you first, darling. I do not want it to hurt too much” Kyong told her. Bom nodded. Kyong got off of the bed and quickly took out a vial from his travel bag. It was a bottle of lubrication. He quickly went back and got onto the bed again. Kyong popped the top of the bottle. He lathered up one of his fingers.

“This is going to hurt but not for too long.” Kyong spoke. Bom nodded again as she spread her legs once again for her husband. Kyong got comfortable on the bed. He looked for the right spot before he inserted a finger into his wife’s pussy. Bom let out a whimper. Kyong looked at her.

“Do you want me to remove it?” Kyong asked her.

“No. Just...just please be careful and gentle.” Bom answered. 

“I will, dear.” Kyong said back to her. Kyong went back to prepping his wife for intercourse. He waited a couple of minutes before he inserted a second finger into her pussy and started to scissor her as he moved his fingers in and out of her at the same time.

“MMM!” Bom moaned as the feeling in pussy began to become more intense. Kyong even rubbed her clit a couple of times with his thumb, too. In a way, she was becoming overstimulated by the king’s touch. It was coming too much for her to bear. 

“Kyong..please..please take me right now. I really can not wait any longer for you.” Bom told him. Kyong continued for a few more seconds before pulling his fingers out. Bom got more comfortable on the bed as he started to prep himself for her. He took a little more lubrication out of the bottle and rubbed a bit of his on his cock. Then, he took a little more of the lubrication from the bottle and rubbed some of it onto Bom’s pussy, too. 

The king got into position in front of her. Kyong gulped.

“Bom, this is going to hurt a little bit for a couple of minutes as well. Are you sure that you're ready?” Kyong told and then asked her. Bom nodded as she looked at him.

“Yes. I am ready for your cock.” Bom replied to him. To be connected with Kyong in this manner only excited and made her want Kyong even more. Kyong rubbed his cock along the length of her pussy a couple of times before he moved it off of her. He aligned it in front of her. Kyong took a deep breath and started a countdown. When the king made his way to three, Kyong pushed his cock into Bom’s pussy.

“AH!” Bom exclaimed as she felt Kyong’s cock inside of her. Kyong stopped when he was about ¾ of the way inside. Kyong looked at Bom. Tears were streaming down her cheeks.

“Do you want me to take it out?” Kyong asked her. Bom shook her head.

Please...do not take it out. I just need to get used to it. That’s all.” Bom spoke. Kyong nodded.

“Yes, my queen. I will be gentle unless you tell me otherwise.” Kyong said back to her. Bom nodded. She took a deep breath before Kyong started to thrust slowly inside of her. Tears still slid down her cheeks and she wasn't moaning just yet. Bom was taking her time to get used to all of what was happening. Kyong also tried to keep his moans down. He wanted to hear her. After a couple of minutes, a moan escaped from Bom’s mouth as the pain started to turn into pleasure.

“MM!” Bom moaned out loud. Kyong kept his eyes on her. Bom was looking to the side once again. Just like before, Kyong was not going to take his eyes off of his wife. The room felt so hot around them. Kyong held Bom’s thighs and he was thrusting in her. Bom finally looked at Kyong again. Bom felt ready for Kyong to take it even further now.

“You can go faster now, Kyong! I want you to! Ah!” Bom told him then let out a moan. Letting him know that she was okay with it, too. Kyong nodded but did not speak a word back. After a few slow thrusts, Kyong began to thrust faster until Bom spoke. When Kyong reached a certain speed, Bom moans were so loud that they could be heard throughout the room.

“That’s good! Oh fuck yes! Just like that!” Bom moaned and instructed her husband. Kyong kept going at that speed. Though. Bom felt like something was missing. 

“Kyong, stop!” Bom spoke. Kyong stopped thrusting and removed his cock from inside of her.

“Something wrong?” Kyong asked her. Bom took a deep breath.

“You can moan if you want. I want to hear them coming from you, too, my king.” Bom replied to him. 

“I just felt like I would not be able to please you if I did that.” Kyong told her. Bom had an idea.

“Let's switch positions.” Bom spoke. 

“What position would you like to be in, my dear?” Kyong asked her another question. Bom sat up on the bed and turned her back as she got on her hands and knees, with her ass and pyssy facing her king. 

“From behind?” Kyong asked, just to make sure. Bom nodded.

“Yes. And please, do not go slow this time.” Bom answered him. She wiggled her ass and hips at the king. Kyong smirked again.

“I promise that I won’t, my sweet Bom.” Kyong said to her. Kyong got into position and shoved his cock back inside of Bom’s pussy.

“AH!” Bom moaned. Kyong began to thrust inside of her once again. Kyong thought that Bom would take it slow but he was wrong. _Very_ wrong. He held onto both of her hips as he thrusted his. Their moans filled the room and the heat of their bodies rose. Kyong leaned forward as he kept on thrusting inside of Bom. 

“Ar-Are you alright? Do you want me to slow down?” Kyong asked her. Bom took a moment before she responded to him.

“Yes! It feels so good! Keep going!” Bom replied to him. 

“As you wish, my love.” Kyong said to her. Kyong gave Bom a kiss on her back before propping himself back up from behind her. Kyong’s cock felt like it was being devoured by Bom’s pussy. The tightness of her walls around his cock made it feel even more incredible.

“ _Fuck_. Bom feels so incredible. I want her to devour me entirely.” Kyong thought to himself as a droplet of sweat dripped from his forehead and fell on Bom’s back. After a few minutes, Kyong wanted to change positions. Kyong stopped suddenly.

“Bom, it is okay if we change positions? I want to see your face again.” Kyong asked and spoke to her. Bom nodded. 

“Of course.” Bom answered. Bom turned around to look at him. 

“What position do you want me in this time?” Bom asked him. Kyong gulped before he spoke to his wife.

“I want you to _ride_ me.” Kyong said to her. Bom blushed.

“And yes, I am sure.”Kyong added. Bom was the one that gulped this time then nodded.

“O-okay.” Bom said back to him. Kyong laid back on the bed. Bom placed herself above Kyong’s cock. Bom and Kyong’s eyes met. Bom took a deep breath before sliding herself onto Kyong’s cock.  
  
“MMM!” Bom exclaimed as she felt his entire cock inside of her. Kyong smiled at her.

“Take your time. Do not rush yourself.” Kyong told her. Bom looked then nodded back at him. She waited a moment before she started to move her body up and down slowly. Kyong watched her. This only excited the king even more than before. Seeing his wife bounce on his cock was made him even harder. Bom decided to suddenly go faster, without a word from Kyong or giving him a warning. 

Bom began to move herself more. Up and down she went. Sweat was dripping from both of their bodies. Moans filled the room once again from both of them.

“Ah fuck!” Bom moaned. Kyong moved his hands touched her breasts as she was fucking herself.  
  
“Kyong!” Bom exclaimed. Kyong did not stop for a minute before finally letting go. He watched his cock being pushed in and out of Bom. To Bom, this was actually quite a pleasurable and exciting position for Bom. It was like she was in control. As she increased her speed, Kyong’s cock was going deeper inside of her, hitting a sweet spot. The moans coming out of Bom’s mouth could not be controlled. She also started to feel a knot in her stomach again. So did Kyong, too.

“Kyong, I can not keep up anymore! I feel like I am about to come!” Bom moaned.

“It is alright. Go ahead and come for me. I am close, too. We will come together.” Kyong responded to her. But...the king did not want his queen to come by her own doing. No way. Kyong placed his hands onto Bom’s hips. Bom stopped and looked at Kyong in confusion.

“Kyong?” Bom asked but he did not say a word back to her. All he did was smirk and began to thrust inside of her once again. As fast as he could. Bom was in for one hell of a ride.  
  
“KYONG AH YES!” Bom moaned. Kyong also was hitting her sweet spot over and over again. The knot in both of their stomachs began to tighten as their orgasms were being reached. It did not take no longer than a minute.  
  
“Bom, I..I..” Kyong could not finish speaking to Bom as he suddenly felt his climax coming on. As Bom orgamsed, Kyong quickly removed his cock from inside of Bom and shot thick streams of cum onto her stomach. Bom laid next to Kyong on the bed and both of them tried to catch their breaths as they lay on the bed. Kyong looked at his wife with a smile on his face.

“How are you feeling?” Kyong suddenly asked her. Bom looked back at him and smiled, too.

“I feel great. How about you?” Bom replied and asked a question back.

“ _Incredible_.” Kyong answered. Bom snuggled up next to her husband and laid her head on his chest. Kyong was worrying a little bit.

“I hope I didn't hurt you. I know we were supposed to go slowly but I couldn't help myself. I truly could not do that.” Kyong spoke. Bom shook her head.

“I am fine. Also...as you noticed, I did not go slow at times either.” Bom spoke back. That couldn't be denied. Kyong did not mind it. He was surprised, yes, but he did not mind that she went faster at times at all during sex. No matter what, it was magical. For the both of them. No longer were they virgins. It was a weird feeling. They waited for so long to have sex and now that they actually had it, it was going to take time to get used. But...this definitely will not be the last they will have it, though. 

Kyong wanted to have sex with Bom for the rest of his life. And Bom felt the same about the king.

**#####**

During the night, Kyong couldn't sleep. Bom was fast asleep in the bed next to him but the king himself, he barely could close his eyes. So much was on his mind. Good _and_ bad things were all on his mind. All the good things were about Bom but the rest of it...it made him nervous. The king worried that something bad was going to happen while he was gone but he knew that the village was not that savage. He just hopes that the brighter future that Bom and him want will still be there when they get back.

“Being gone for long is making me feel strange. I hope everything will be fine until we get back. I am not going to cut this honeymoon short either. I intend to enjoy it as much as Bom is.” Kyong thought to himself. Kyong looked at his wife. She was fast asleep. Her little snore was so adorable to him.

“God, I love this woman so much. With all my heart. I just hope that I can keep making her happy. For the rest of our lives.” Kyong thought to himself again. He quietly and gently gave Bom a kiss on the side of her head before getting comfortable in bed again. After a little bit longer, Kyong was now fast asleep with his wife in the bed. For now, all Kyomg can do is just go keep enjoying the honeymoon with Bom. Which he will happily do.


	4. A Warm Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyong and Bom have returned to the village from their honeymoon but it seems that not everyone is very happy to them.

Bom and Kyong rode into the gates of their village. Kyong kept his forward but Bom looked at the village from out of the carriage they were riding in. People were looking at the carriage as it rode by. Looking at _them_. It made Bom feel a little uneasy as she noticed that some of the villagers’ expressions on their faces were not so happy ones. Kyong noticed this, too.

“Ignore them.” Kyong spoke up. Bom looked at her husband, feeling a little confused.  
  
“Huh?” Bom asked him back. Kyong looked at her.

“The unhappy villagers. Do not pay no mind to them. They do not have to be happy that we are back and honestly, I could care less.” Kyong replied to her. Still, it did not make Bom feel any less uneasy about it. Yet, Kyong was only trying to comfort her, which did work a little bit. Bom turned her head and laid up against Kyong. Kyong held one of Bom’s hands in his, then faced forward again for the rest of the ride back to the palace. 

The king would not be surprised if there was a riot going on at the palace gates either. Villagers would have had enough to plan this while they were gone on their honeymoon. It was possible but this was only nothing but a mere thought in the king’s head. Kyong just wanted Bom to have a peaceful life as not only a queen but as his wife. Kyong felt like that no one should harass or hurt her because of him. He will take blame and/or fault for anything that happens.  
  
Kyong _knows_ her. Bom does not have an evil bone in her body. Bom is an excellent fighter but not too savage. Hopefully, nothing will ever happen to her but just in case, Kyong will keep an eye, ear and guard out if there is ever a day where this does happen. He did not doubt that Bom can protect herself, though. Bom was a warrior. When they were younger, her and Kyong used to go to an old swordmaster’s home and he taught them how to use a sword. 

Fighting and for defense. The older man has then since passed away but neither of them have forgotten what he taught them over the years. And for that, they were always and still very grateful to this day. Kyong just hopes that when the time comes, they will be ready to face whoever they have to fight, no matter what.

The carriage finally reached the palace gates. To Kyong’s surprise, it was barron. Except for two guards, there was not anyone else outside or on the grounds. Bom sat up when she felt the carriage suddenly stop. Kyong looked at his wife.

“We are home, dear.” Kyong told her. Bom looked out the window then back at Kyong.

“I am surprised there isn't a riot going on outside of the carriage.” Bom spoke up. Kyong’s eyes widened.

“You thought that, too?” Kyong asked her. Bom nodded. 

“Well, I had a weird feeling that there could be a chance but at the same time, it was just a thought.” Bom replied to him.

“I thought the same thing in the same way. I am just glad that our thoughts did not come to life.” Kyong told her.

  
“I agree.” Bom said back to him. All of a sudden, Kyong’s side of the carriage opened. Both of them turned their heads as they saw a guard suddenly stand outside of the side of the carriage.  
  
“Welcome home, Master Kyong.” The guard said to him. The guard then looked at Bom.  
  
“And welcome home as well, Queen Bom.” The guard also spoke to her.  
  
“Thank you.” Bom said back to them. The guard nodded then stepped away. Kyong carefully made his way out of the carriage. He turned around and walked over to the other side. Kyong opened up the door on Bom’s side. He placed a hand in front of him and towards his wife.  
  
“Let me help you out, my love.” Kyong said to her. Bom smiled and nodded. She placed her hand in his and Kyong helped her carefully step out of the carriage. As soon as Bom had her feet on the ground, she looked at her husband again.  
  
“Thank you, dear.” Bom said to him.  
  
“You’re most welcome.” Kyong said back to her. Bom gave Kyong a gentle kiss on the cheek. Kyong did the same when she pulled her head away from his. As the guards got their things out from the back of the carriage, one of the guards helping with the carriage noticed someone running towards the gate. It was a man. One of the guards watching over the gate, pulled out their sword to stop them from entering inside into the palace grounds.  
  
“State your name.”The guard spoke.  
  
“Ha Korain.” The man responded. The guard was still a bit suspicious of Korain. Kyong saw this from the corner of his eye and turned his head.  
  
“Let him in! He’s Bom’s younger brother! He’s allowed into the grounds.” Kyong said from behind the guard. The guard laid down his sword beside him.  
  
“You may enter.” The guard spoke, granting Korain permission to enter the gates. Korain was relieved. He nodded and entered onto the palace grounds. Korain walked up Korain and his sister.

“I apologize for intruding on both of you since you both have just gotten back but I was wanting to say hello and was wondering if either of you needed anything.” Korain said to the king and queen.  
  
“It is fine. Not that I can think of at the moment but thank you for that, Korain.” Kyong responded to him. Korain nodded. He looked at Bom.  
  
“Do not worry. The eatery has been doing great since you've been gone. Been having no trouble at all.” Korain told her. Bom nodded.

“That’s wonderful. I am glad to know that.” Bom said to him. Korain felt like he was taking too much of their time up so he decided that it was time to head back to the eatery.

“Well, I better head back to the eatery. I just wanted to check on you both and I am glad that you’re both doing great! I am also glad that both of you are back and I hope you have a wonderful day.” Korain said to them.  
  
“I am glad you stopped by. You have a wonderful day, too, Korain. And tell Kangmin that I said hello.” Kyong spoke to him.

"Tell him that I said hello, too.” Bom added. Korain nodded.  
  
“I definitely will.” Korain told them. Korain stayed there for another minute before he left the palace grounds and headed back to the eatery. Bom and Kyong looked at each other once again.

“That was quite sweet. A surprise but also quite sweet of Korain to stop by.” Kyong said to her. Bom thought the same thing but yet...she sensed something was going on. Otherwise...why would he see them as soon as they arrived back to the village? It was just something that made her think and could just be nothing but still...it made her worry a little bit for her brother. Nonetheless, she was exhausted a little from the trip back home. Bom will have to wait another day to speak to her brother about it. Kyong placed a hand onto one of his wife’s shoulders.

“Is something bothering you?” Kyong asked her. Bom looked at him and shook her head then smiled at him.

“Yes, dear. I am fine. I just had a thought pop up in my head. It was nothing.” Bom replied to him. As soon as the guard placed their luggage into the palace, Kyong and Bom headed inside the palace together. This is going to be their first night as a married couple as well as king and queen in the palace tonight. So far, their first day back has been interesting. To say the least. As they walked inside of the palace, Kyong felt that something was different. In his gut, he felt this way.

Kyong stopped walking all of a sudden. Bom stopped as well and looked at her husband.

“Kyong? What’s wrong?” Bom asked him a couple of questions. Kyong did not say a word back to his wife, hearing a faint but audible noise from a distance inside of the palace. He started to quickly walk ahead of Bom. Bom started to do the same, trying to catch up with Kyong.  
  
“Kyong!” Bom exclaimed, trying to get this attention. She finally caught up with him at the door to the throne room. Both of them stood outside of the room. Bom looked at him.  
  
“Darling, what is going on?” Bom asked him a different question this time.  
  
“I heard a noise.” Kyong replied.  
  
“And you think that it is coming from inside of the throne room?” Bom asked another question. Kyong nodded to her. All of a sudden, Kyong heard another noise. This time, it was a different sound but it was definitely coming from inside of the throne room. Kyong quickly opened both of the doors and the two of them went inside. When they were inside, they saw two maids, putting the finishing touches on what is now to be an extending and larger throne. The maids looked at the king and queen. Kyong was not surprised that the throne was rebuilt. He actually planned before him and Bom left for their honeymoon.  
  
“Master Kyong! We did not know that you were going to be back this early.” One of the maids spoke up. Kyong nodded.  
  
“It is okay. I was just worried that something bad was happening because I heard noises.” Kyong said and explained to the maids.  
  
“We did not mean to worry you nor Bom, Master Kyong.” The other maid spoke to him.  
  
“It is quite alright. I am just glad that everything is okay.” Kyong told them. The maids nodded. They spent another couple of minutes finishing up the room before leaving the king and queen alone in the throne room. When the doors shut behind them, Bom and Kyong looked at each other.  
  
“I didn't mean to worry you either, love.” Kyong told Bom.  
  
“It is okay. I understand.” Bom said back to him. Kyong smiled. Bom smiled back as well.  
  
“By the way...I just realized that the throne is quite a bit larger than the last time I saw it.” Bom spoke up. Kyong nodded.  
  
“It is.” Kyong said.  
  
“How come it is?” Bom asked.  
  
“Because I wanted to make sure that I had enough room for you to sit next to me. I mean, whenever we do.” Kyong answered and explained to her. Bom blushed. Kyong gave her a kiss on the cheek. Usually, a king would usually never want their queen with them on the throne from what Bom has been told and seen but for Kyong, having Bom with him from time to time is a dream come true.  
  
“That...that is so sweet of you, Kyong! I never knew that you wanted me to sit with you at the throne.” Bom said to him.  
  
“I do! I want you to be able to be a part of my world when it comes to being of royalty. Not to mention...I love being with you. Some people may feel that I may be a bit clingy because of that but I do not care. I mean, you do not have to be around me every, single second but when you are, it makes me happy.” Kyong told her. Bom gave Kyong a kiss on his cheek as well.  
  
“I love you so much, my king. Thank you.” Bom said to him.  
  
“You’re welcome and I love you, too, my queen.” Kyong said back to her. Kyong had an idea.  
  
“Would you like to try it out with me?” Kyong suggested to his wife. Bom blushed even more on her cheeks.  
  
“Right now?” Bom asked him.  
  
“Yes. I mean...if you want to.” Kyong replied. Bom nodded.  
  
“I would like that.” Bom answered to his suggestion. Kyong took one of Bom’s hands in his and guided her over to the newly built throne. He let go of her hand so she could sit down. Kyong let Bom sit down first. Kyong then sat down to the left of her. Kyong was relieved that it was sturdy. He did not want Bom to end up getting hurt if it was not built properly.  
  
“How does it feel, my love? Are you comfortable?” Kyong asked her. Bom nodded.  
  
“It is comfortable but...it feels a little bit uncomfortable at the same time.” Bom answered.  
  
“Would you like me to get a pillow made for you for the throne?” Kyong asked her. Bom looked at him.  
  
“You do not have to do that.” Bom told him. Kyong looked at her.  
  
“I _insist_ . Plus, I do not mind it at all. If you feel uncomfortable, I do not want to make you suffer. I am truly fine with it.” Kyong told her. Bom did not want Kyong to spoil her but if he did not truly mind doing that...then she was not going to say no.  
  
“I appreciate that. Thank you.” Bom spoke back.  
  
“You are truly welcome, love.” Kyong told her. Kyong spent a little more time in the throne room before heading to their bedroom to go through their luggage they brought with and back with them from their honeymoon. When Bom took out the robe that Kyomng bought her on the honeymoon from her case, certain thoughts started to pop up in her head. A lot of them being naughty thoughts. About not just her but some of them when with Kyong in them, too.  
  
Especially the ones about the first time they had sex. That was such an incredible night but yet, the entire honeymoon was incredible as well. She just stood there, being consumed in her thoughts. Kyong was looking at her as all of this was going on.  
  
“Bom?” Kyong asked. Bom did not hear him. She was still in her thoughts. Kyong put down what he was holding in his hands onto the bed and went over to her. Kyong stood there. Nothing still happened. He even waved a hand in her face and that did not even work with her either. All of a sudden, Kyong had an idea for how to get his wife’s attention. He carefully moved his hand to the back of Bom. The king counted to himself and on the count of three, Kyong grabbed one of Bom’s asscheeks with his hand. It caused Bom to slightly jump and let out a “eep” sound from her mouth. Kyong moved his hand off of her asscheek before she noticed. She looked to the side of her when she saw her husband standing next to her.  
  
Kyong had a huge smile on his face. Bom blushed again on her face. The queen did not mind it. She was surprised and it did catch her off guard but nonetheless, she did not mind it at all.

  
“Well, _that_ got your attention, sweetheart. Are you okay?” Kyong spoke to her then asked. Bom gulped. She felt like she did a bad thing and got caught for it.  
  
“Y-yes. I was just thinking about something.” Bom replied to him. This piqued Kyong’s curiosity.  
  
“Thinking about what exactly?” Kyong asked her another question. Bom took a breath before she spoke to him once again.  
  
“Just thoughts. ... _Impure_ thoughts to be exact.” Bom answered him. Kyong smirked.  
  
“Impure thoughts, huh. I wonder what kind of impure thoughts she was having to cause her to do that.” Kyong thought to himself. Kyong suddenly took Bom in his arms and kissed her on the lips. Catching Bom off guard once again. Bom dropped the robe onto the ground as Kyong kept kissing her and even wrapped her arms around her shoulders. Did not take long for them to start making out right there.  
  
Kyong pulled away from her then looked at her face again.  
  
“I want you to taste you right now.” Kyong spoke to her.  
  
“Taste me? Where?” Bom asked. Kyong let go and slipped out of Bom’s embrace as he slid down to his knees in front of her. Bom blushed even more as she looked down at him from above and gulped. Kyong did not care about fully having sex with her right now. All he wanted was  
  
“Y-you have my permission.” Bom said to him. Without wasting a second of time, Kyong went underneath Bom’s skirt and removed her undergarments. He let them fall to her ankles. Bom was a little nervous. Not about Kyong eating her out but she was worried that people who work in the palace might _hear_ her moans. Bom did not want that to happen but when it comes to Kyong, she can not help herself.

“AH!” Bom moaned as she felt one of Kyong’s fingers begin to play around with her clit. BOm’s body shivered as she stood still, letting the king pleasure her in their chambers. It did not take long for Bom’s pussy to become wet. When he moved his finger away, Kyong replaced his finger with his mouth. This caused Bom to shiver more as she felt Kyong’s tongue and mouth, paying with her clit once again.  
  
“MMM! Kyong!” Bom moaned. She moaned low so no one outside of the chamber doors will hear them. But for Kyong, it was not loud enough for him. And he did not care if people heard them. The whole village could hear them and he wouldn’t care. Kyong wanted to devour his wife right now. Bom already felt like she was losing feeling in her legs as Kyong kept on playing with her pussy.

Kyong went deeper, causing Bom to not be able to control her body or her moans anymore at this point. Not to mention that knot in her stomach as was coming on, too. She was already so turned on from the thoughts that she was having that it truly would not take too long for her to cum.  
  
“Kyong, I..I can not keep up any longer!” Bom spoke to him. Kyong did not react or respond to her words but he heard her. He kept on eating her out. Within a matter of seconds, Bom could not stop herself as she suddenly orgasmed while Kyong was still underneath her skirt. A few seconds later after Bom climaxed, Bom stood there, trying to catch her breath. She felt Kyong move underneath her skirt as he uncovered himself and stood up in front of his wife once again. With a smile on his face.  
  
“You taste so _delicious_ , my dear.” Kyong suddenly spoke to Bom. Bom looked at him as she was able to focus on him now and speak as well.  
  
“It is still going to take me awhile to get used to such compliments.” Bom spoke to him. The king held her hands in his.  
  
“And I am never going to stop telling them to you, my love.” Kyong told her. Bom and Kyong stood there for another minute before hearing a knock on the door.  
  
“Master Kyong?” A voice spoke from the other side of the door. It was one of the maids from the throne room. At least from what Kyong was able to recognize. Bom began to panic on the inside. Kyong was completely calm. Inside and out.  
  


“You may enter.” Kyong spoke, granting the maid person to come into the chambers. When she opened the door and came into the room, she saw Kyong and Bom.  
  
“Is anything wrong?” Kyong asked the maid. The maid hesitated for a couple of seconds before she spoke to the king.  
  
“I heard the queen exclaim your name and I was worried that something bad happened.” The maid responded. From the corner of his eye, Kyong noticed Bom slightly reacted to what the maid told him. She was looking at the ground, blushing.  
  
“Everything is fine. I promise.” Kyong said to the maid, without going into detail about what just happened a few minutes before the maid came to the door. The maid still was not sure about that, seeing how Bom reacted when she spoke to the king.  
  
“Are you sure? I do not mean to be nosy or intrude on anything but I just had a weird feeling and just needed to make sure that you both are okay.” The maid said and explained to both Kyong and Bom. Bom still felt uneasy about it. Kyong was still calm about this.  
  
“I am very sure. No need to worry. I appreciate the concern but I assure you that everything is fine. For Bom and I.” Kyong replied. The maid nodded. A few seconds later, the maid left, leaving the king and queen alone in the chambers once again. Bom was finally able to look at her husband once again. Kyong looked at her.  
  
“Do not feel embarrassed.” Kyong told her. Bom let out a silent sigh.

  
“I just can't help it.” Bom said back to him.  
  
“I understand, my dear, but, please, I really do not want you to feel embarrassed because of moaning. This is _our_ home and people can not handle us doing things like that then that is their problem. Not yours or mine.” Kyong spoke. Bom agreed. Kyong walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Bom looked at him.  
  
“You might want to wash your face before we leave the room.” Bom spoke up.  
  
“Wash my face? I am going to wear it like a perfume!” Kyong spoke back, teasing her. Bom chuckled but still...she was not having any of that.  
  
“I still would like you to wash your face, please.” Bom said. Kyong understood. He was joking but yet...he was not at the same time.  
  
“Yes, dear.” Kyong said to her. Bom felt better about that. She went back to finish emptying her luggage while Kyong went over to a table near one of the walls of the chambers and washed his face. Bom still chuckled at the thought of what Kyong said to her. She loves that her husband has a wonderful sense of humor like that. Bom nor Kyong had any doubt that their marriage was going to be filled with nothing but love and happiness. As well as fun, of course.  
  
“I love him so much.” Bom thought to himself as she was folding her clothes and placing them in a stack on the bed. Kyong finished washing his face and went back over to the bed to finish unpacking his luggage as well. For the rest of the first day back to the palace and the village, the king and queen spent it just relaxing around the grounds. Not leaving the palace. And hopefully, it will be peaceful from here on out. ..If Kyong or Bom can make that possible.


	5. Is It Always Like This?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bom spends her time as queen in the throne room with her newlywed husband. And Kyong gets a surprise from an unexpected visitor.

It was Bom’s first official day in the village as the queen. Today, she sat at the throne with her husband. Bom was always curious about what Kyong dealt with on a daily basis. Today, she is going to watch it up close and personal. Bom was both very excited about this but at the same time, she is also very nervous as well. Not just for herself but for Kyong, too. So far, it has been about two hours since she has been in the throne room with him. Kyong turned his head to look at his wife. With a smile on his face.

“Are you alright?” Kyong suddenly asked her. Bom looked at him.  
  
“Yes, dear. Though, I am curious about something.” Bom replied and spoke to him.  
  
“What are you curious about?” Kyong asked her back. Bom was not sure how to word her question nor wanted to be rude but her curiosity was getting to her.  
  
“Is it always like this?” Bom asked back.  
  
“Like what?” Kyong also asked back.  
  
“Quiet. Very quiet.” Bom replied. Kyong nodded.  
  
“Most of the time, yes. I rarely have to deal with anything on a daily basis.” Kyong explained to her. Bom understood. Kyong started to feel bad, though.  
  
“You do not always have to sit with me at the throne, if you do not want to. I do understand. And I do not want you to end up being bored or anything because of me.” Kyong told her.  
  
“I do not mind sitting with you! Though...I will miss going out in the town.” Bom said back to him.  
  
“You can still do that! I am not going to keep you cooped up in here like a hostage! I am not like that kind of person or a king.” Kyong exclaimed and said to her. Bom was surprised.  
  
“Are you sure?” Bom asked another question. Kyong nodded.  
  
“Of course! Honestly, I wish I could go with you from time to time.” Kyong answered. Bom would love that. She did not want Kyong to feel cooped up in the palace either. Being like this would drive any one insane. Whether they were of royalty or not. Bom held one of Kyong’s hands in hers.  
  
“I hope that you can join me outside of the palace from time to time, too.” Bom said to him. Kyong hopes that he can one day. As much as he loves being a king, he also misses just being able to walk and be in the village like a normal person. But now, people just look and sometimes snicker at him like he is nothing because of the way he wants to rule the kingdom. It never made him a bitter person but...it has made him feel like shit at times.  
  
The king just hopes that his queen never feels like this. Kyong never wants Bom to feel like just because she is his wife, that she deserves the same treatment as he has been getting from the villagers. Bom snuggled up against his husband as they sat on the throne. Kyong blushed and laid his head on top of Bom’s. Even though it was quiet, it was like a peaceful and calming kind of quiet.

  
“I do love being with you, no matter where we are.” Bom piped up.  
  
“Same here with you, dear.” Kyong said back to her. Bom looked around the room.  
  
“You have so many kinds of different treasures in this room.” Bom spoke.  
  
“Yes, I do.” Kyong responded.  
  
“Are some of these from your travels?” Bom asked.  
  
“Some of them, yes. Others were gifts from villagers and other kings and people of royalty that have visited the village, too.” Kyong replied.  
  


“What do you do with ones that you do not like?” Bom asked another question. It may seem like a mean/rude question but at the same time, Bom was curious.  
  
“I trade them or sell them and give the money to the poor.” Kyong answered. It was true, though. Kyong did this. He was a very charitable person. Even if people do not see or realize this. That put a smile on Bom’s face.  
  
“That is so sweet of you.” Bom said to him.  
  
“Well, I would rather a child be able to eat, have clothes or be able to stay warm in the winter than me having a gift that I can not do anything with.” Kyong told her. Bom understands that.  
  
“That is a very admirable thing to do.” Bom spoke.  
  
“I just think it is the right thing to do as well. As a human being I mean, I am also trying to strive to help families who need money to help their children.” Kyong said to him. Kyong and Bom adore children. And maybe one day, they can one of their own in the future. All he wanted right now was to be a king and a husband. Kyong will be ready to be a father as well sooner or later. As much as he wants a family with the love of his life, right now just was not the time to start one.  
  
Bom has a smile suddenly appeared on her face.  
  
“I love you.” Bom spoke.  
  
“I love you, too.” Kyong said back to her then kissed the top of her head. All of a sudden, the two sat back up as they heard the door to the throne begin to open up. The door opened and a guard came into the room.  
  
“Master Kyong.” The guard spoke up.  
  
“What is going on?” Kyong asked the guard.  
  
“A woman is here to see you. She would not leave until she spoke with you.” The guard replied to the king. Kyong nodded.  
  
“Bring her in.” Kyong responded. The guard left the room and a woman walked in. The woman was wearing a fancy hanbok. She also was holding a somewhat huge, wooden box in both of her hands.  
  
“Can I help you?” Kyong asked her. The woman nodded.  
  
“Yes. I was going through a home and I found this box in the home. It has ties to you in some way. I was thinking that you should take a look at it.” The woman answered and explained to him. Kyong quickly got off of the throne and quickly walked over to her. To get a closer and better look at the box. When he got there, Kyong recognized the box. This box belonged to his _mother_ . Kyong looked up at the woman.  
  
“Where did you exactly find it?” Kyong asked her another question.  
  
“I found it in an estate that I was helping clean out. I spoke to the person who had it and they said that a woman gave it to her for safekeeping many years ago. She decided that it should be returned to you. Since the woman who originally owned the box is no longer living.” The woman replied and explained again to the king. 

Whoever this woman was that had his mother’s box for all of these years, she must have been a very trustworthy person. Kyong gently took the box out of the woman’s hands and into his. Bom sat at the throne, watching all of this happening in front of her. Kyong looked back up at the woman as soon as the box was in his possession.  
  
“Thank you for bringing this to me.” Kyong said to her. The woman nodded. A minute later, the woman left the throne and headed out of the palace. Kyong went back over to the throne and placed the box down on the ground near him. Bom looked at the king.  
  
“Are you going to look in it or are you not going to?” Bom asked out of curiosity. Kyong shrugged.  
  
“I am not sure if i am going to look in it or not. I remember this box from when I was very little but I do not remember what was in it around that time. I mean, I would like to know what is in the box but yet...I am not sure if I should look in it. I do not know why but i just feel like even though my mother is no longer alive, it would still be invading her privacy to look in it.” Kyong replied and explained to her. Bom nodded.  
  
“It is up to you, my love. I am not going to tell you what to do with it. I was just curious what you were going to do with it. I hope that is okay.” Bom told him.  
  
“I do not mind you asking me, my dear.” Kyong said back to her. Bom was not going to force Kyong to look in the box. Though, it made them both curious why his mother gave it to someone instead of keeping it after a while. Neither of them were ever going to find out what was in it or the answer to why his mother gave the box up unless they actually took a look inside of the box itself. There definitely was something in it if she wanted someone to keep it for safekeeping and no one to look in. Later that evening, Bom was in the bedroom but Kyong was still in the throne room. The box was now on a shelf in the throne room. He kept looking at it. It was like it was _tempting_ him to open it. But the king was not going to give into temptation. Even if his mother was a horrible woman to him after he turned a certain age, Kyong just felt like he could not disrespect her and look into it. 

Not even a tiny peak. At the same time...it only made him more curious about what could be inside of it. He got up from his throne and walked over to it. Kyong placed a hand on top of the box to feel it.  
  
“What is inside of this damn box that made my mother hide it from everyone? It is just so... _mysterious_ .” Kyong asked and said to himself as he looked at it. The king let out a sigh. He felt so conflicted right now. Also, he suddenly got an idea.  
  
“I am going to put it somewhere else in the palace so it does not bother me like this. Then, I will head to bed for the night. That is a good idea.” Kyong spoke. He quickly took the box off of the shelf and headed to another room of the palace. Kyong could not explain why a box made him feel like this but it just does. Either way, he did not want to look or think about it anymore. At least for a while. The downside to this is...he will remember most likely where he put it.  
  
When Kyong placed the box in a room in a hiding spot, the king took a deep breath.  
  
“Good. Now, that is done. Now, I need sleep.” Kyong said. Plus, he was not able to cuddle Bom like he usually does when they go to sleep together since they have been married. This was the first night he had not done this and he hated it.  
  
“I hope Bom is not mad at me for not going to bed with her. I love her so much. I will make it up to her.” Kyong thought to himself. He left the room and headed to the bedroom for the rest of the night, leaving the box alone. Kyong was not sure if he could last too long without giving in but hopefully, it will be a long while before he does. But when he does look in it, hopefully, his mother will forgive him but he really didn't care.  
  
So...why would he feel like this if he did not truly care? Who knows! Kyong never could figure out his feelings about his family. So..why should this be any different?


	6. Fresh Fish and A Sweet Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korain has a visit with his lover after Kangmin makes a delivery to the eatery.

Korain finished getting an order to the kitchen. Today was a somewhat busy day at the eatery. Korain was calm and content but he was worried about the cooks. As he gave the order to the chef, he heard a noise in the back.    
  
“Kangmin brought some fish for today.” The chef spoke when he noticed the way Korain reacted to the noise. Korain nodded. He headed back there to go check on him. Kangmin has officially become the main supplier for seafood and fish for the eatery. Not just because Kangmin is Korain’s lover but because Bom trusts him. In a way, it was both a brother and sister decision for that.    
  
When he arrived, Kangmin was just finishing bringing in the fish. Kangmin made eye contact with Korain. He smiled at him. Korain smiled back.   
  
“Hey! I brought some sea bass, red snapper and several eels today. I noticed that you were almost out.” Kangmin told him.    
  
“Thank you, dear. By the way, how are you?” Korain said as he walked over to him.    
  
“I am doing fine. Thank you.” Kangmin replied. When he stopped, Korain gave Kangmin a kiss on the cheek. Kangmin blushed.   
  
“You’re welcome and I will go get you the money for your catch.” Korin told him. As Korain started to turn and walk away, Kangmin had a thought suddenly pop up into his head.   
  
“Korain?” Kangmin suddenly piped up. Korain stopped walking.   
  
“Yes?” Korain asked back. Kangmin gulped before he spoke to him again.   
  
“Does it bother you that your boyfriend is a fisherman?” Kangmin asked. Korain shook his head.   
  
“No. Why?” Korain replied and asked back.   
  
“Because I always smell like fish and such. A lot of people are turned off by that. Well...most people are.” Kangmin answered and explained to his lover. Korain turned around and smiled once again.    
  
“Kangmin, I love you for who you are inside and out. I do not care if you smell like fish. Honestly, I rather you smell like fish than anything else in the world. And I am  _ proud  _ of being your boyfriend. No matter what people think. Is that why you are asking? Because people are making you feel bad about it?” Korain spoke to him and asked another question. Kangmin nodded.   
  
“Not that I care what people think but after you hear it so many times from so many different people around the village..it makes it harder to not think about it. Does that make any sense?” Kangmin replied and asked another question as well. Korain nodded again.   
  
“It makes a lot of and perfect sense, love. A whole lot of it. People will talk all they want but what comes out of their mouth is nothing but bullshit. I understand how you feel but never take to heart what they think about us and our relationship, Kangmin. I truly love you so much.” Korain said to him. Kangmin smiled.   
  
“I love you so much, too, Korain. And I am proud to be your boyfriend, too.” Kangmin said to him. Korain felt so happy. And so does Kangmin. Just like Bom and Kyong. Kangmin and Korain are soulmates. Hopefully, they can get married one day. Just like Kyong and Bom. If they do, they would be the first same-sex marriage in the village. That would be wonderful but for now, Korain thinks it is never going to happen. At least for a while, it will not. Plus, he has only been dating Kangmin for 8 months. Korain wanted to wait a little longer. 

And with the business going on, Korain does not know if he is ready to be a boss and a husband at the same time. Same for Kangmin with the family farm and fish business. But yet, neither of them know what to do. But regardless, that would be a dream come true. For the two of them. A couple of minutes later, Kangmin left the eatery and Korain went back to the front of the eatery to check on orders and customers.    
  
When he came back, one of the waitresses looked at him. She quickly walked over to him   
  
“So...how is the boyfriend?” The waitress whispered to him with a smirk on her face. Korain blushed.   
  
Um..h-he is do-doing fine.” Korain answered her, feeling a little flustered. The waitress giggled.    
  
“No need to be shy, Korain. It is so sweet to see you being so in love with Kangmin.” The waitress said to him. Korain blushed even more.   
  
“You truly think that about Kangmin and I?” Korain asked her. The waitress nodded.   
  
“I really do. If Kangmin asked you to marry him...would you do it?” The waitress replied and asked yet another question.   
  
“Of course I would!” Korain exclaimed happily. But...Korain answered that a little too loudly. He noticed that customers were now looking at the both of them. Korain felt a little more flustered but also calm. The waitress decided that the conversation needed to end.    
  
“I shall get back to work. Sorry to make you feel embarrassed.” The waitress said to him. Korain started to feel a little bit better. Though he was still happy from seeing Kangmin. So, the mood that Korain is feeling was not ruined in any way. The waitress went back to work and so did Korain. There were still so many hours left until this workday is over. He went back to taking orders from other customers that just came into the eatery. His mind was starting to race though as he did so.   
  
“What if Kangmin and I were able to get married? I just hope that I can be a good husband to him.” Korain thought to himself. For the rest of the work day, Korain was able to work like he usually does. But seeing Kangmin did make his day better and go way smoother than earlier. He hopes that Bom stops by to see him here soon. Korain would also love that very much. He misses her but he knows that she is happy with Kyong. 

Though, something did bother Korain about her being a queen. ...All he hopes is that the villagers do not make her feel like shit for it or he will have to fight them. Even with an amputated arm, Korain is not afraid to fight. Especially when it comes to family and his lover, Kangmin.


End file.
